This application relates to trash compactors, particularly for domestic use, and to a control system which causes the compactor to exert compacting pressure on trash within its receptacle for an extended period of time, to maximize the degree of compaction obtained. One arrangement for accomplishing this function manually is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,404. Typical compactors to which the invention is applicable are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,009 and 3,756,144, both of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
This application is related to copending U.S. application Ser. No. 506,695, filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the same assignee as this application.